This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 08-288643 filed Oct. 30, 1996, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a magnetic head device in the form of a film image input device that reads images recorded on photographic film. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic head device that can record magnetic information and convert the magnetic information into image signals. The present invention also relates to a camera that takes photographs and magnetically records photographic conditions onto photographic film.
In recent years, cameras designed to use film that have a magnetic recording section, in addition to an image recording section, have been known. Viewers that convert an image on photographic film into an electrical image signal to be displayed on a cathode ray tube (xe2x80x9cCRTxe2x80x9d) have also been known. These types of cameras and viewers read film information, such as film speed and number of photographed frames, that has been stored in the magnetic record section. These types of cameras also record photographic information, such as aperture and shutter speed, in the magnetic recording section.
FIG. 8 (prior art) is an elevated perspective view of a magnetic recording and playback head unit used in a conventional image input device. As illustrated in FIG. 8 playback head 104 and recording head 105 are adjacently fixed to head base plate 113. Head base plate 113 is energized by springs 118a and 118b to move along parallel guiding rods 114a and 114b in the direction of arrow C. A pin (not shown in FIG. 8) on head base plate 113 makes contact with an upper edge 103E of film 103 in response to an energy imparting force from springs 118a and 118b. Pin enables playback head 104 and recording head 105 to maintain a specified distance from upper edge 103E of film 103. As a result, playback head 104 and recording head 105 respectively play back and record the information on magnetic recording section 108 of film 103.
Guiding rods 114a and 114b are fixed to a base member 120. Rotation shafts 123a and 123b (only 123b is shown in FIG. 8) protrude from base member 120 almost parallel to the moving direction of film 103. Rotation shafts 123a and 123b are inserted into rotation guides 121a and 121b so that head base plate 113 rotates about rotation shafts 123a and 123b. Spring support section 115 is fixed to guiding rods 114a and 114b. Springs 116a and 116b, attached to spring support section 115, energize head base plate 113 in a downward direction toward the film 3. As a result, playback head 104 and recording head 105 are pressed against a pad (not shown in FIG. 8) by springs 116a and 116b with film 103 between the pad and heads 104 and 105. The recording head 105 and playback head 104 maintain contact with film 103 specified distance from upper edge 103E of film 3, to enable information to be recorded and played back.
In order to maximize playback and recording quality, recording head 105 and playback head 104 should both contact film 3. Typically, when manufacturing recording head 105 and playback head 104, a manufacturing error of 100 to 200 xcexcm exists. This manufacturing error is illustrated in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, playback head 4 is positioned on head base plate 13 adjacent to recording head 5. Playback head 4 has a height d1 from baseplate 13. Likewise, recording head 5 has a height d2 from baseplate 13. As can be seen, height d2 is greater than height d1. If heads 4 and 5 are energized against film 3 by merely applying energy directly towards film 3, recording head 5 will make contact with film 3 while playback head 4 does not. As a result, consistency of playback and recording of information is diminished.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic head device that improves consistency in recording and playing back magnetic information of a film.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a camera that enables both a playback head and a recording head to make contact with a film when the recording head has a height that is not equal to a height of the playback head.
Objects of the invention are achieved by a magnetic head device to read and record information from a magnetic recording section of a film, including a recording head to record information from the magnetic recording section of the film; a playback head to read recorded information from the magnetic recording section of the film; a head base plate to position the recording head adjacent to the playback head; a first rotation shaft that extends in the moving direction of the film, a second rotation shaft that extends in a width direction of the film; and a support unit to rotatably support the head base plate about the first and second rotation shafts.
Further objects of the invention are achieved by a magnetic head device to read and record information from a magnetic recording section of a film, including a recording head to record information in the magnetic recording section of the film; a playback head to read information in the magnetic recording section of the film; a head base plate to position the recording head adjacent to the playback head; a first rotation shaft that extends in a width direction of the film; a pad base plate that rotates about the first rotation shaft; and a flexible pad positioned across adjacent from the recording head and the playback head by the new base plate, the film being positioned between the recording and playback heads and the flexible pad.
Even further objects of the invention are achieved by a magnetic head device to read and record information from a magnetic recording section of a film, including a recording head to record information in the magnetic recording section of the film; a playback head to read recorded information from the magnetic recording section of the film; a head base plate to position the recording head adjacent to the playback head; a first rotation shaft that extends in a moving direction of the film, a second rotation shaft that extends in a width direction of the film; a guide rod that extends in the width direction of the film to rotatably support the head base plate about the first and second rotation shafts; and a spring to impart energy toward the film to rotate the head base plate about the first and second rotation shafts.